Podrian Escucharnos Silencio
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Advertencia: Yuri Lemmon.. En respuesta a mi.. Hermosa Ashley... Felices casi 5 bella InoxHinata


**Notas de Autora** : sé que debería de estar escribiendo capítulos en el otro Fandom pero; tengo un bloqueo literario en el Fandom de Inuyasha y hasta nuevo aviso podre escribir; seguro con capítulos largos y bastante buenos (egocéntrica).

Bien; este me salió de la nada; y no solo eso sino que mí… Me pregunto algo como esto y no supe bien que decirle; Ashley; amor, hermosa; aquí está tu respuesta para esta cosa extraña y tan linda que pasa entre nosotras; felices casi 5 meses. Adoro recordar tus besos. Imagínate…

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece y uso a estas mujeres porque; algo tienen que tener para que las use ¿No? Bien; pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia** : Yuri Lemmon.

 **Pareja** : Ino x Hinata.

…

Voy en la oscuridad de las calles de Konoha a la Casa de los Yamanaka. Voy después de la cena que tuvimos con las chicas; un momento solas; un momento para hablar de ellos, porque; después de todo los amamos ¿no?

Flashback

-Hey Sakura-chan; ¿Cuándo Vuelve Sasuke-kun del recorrido a Suna?- pregunta Temari a mi amiga de cabellos rosados.

-Dentro de 3 días máximo sino aparece mañana – responde ilusionada; feliz, alfin su amor por Sasuke-san fue correspondido y no tardaran en casarse; de eso no hay duda.

-Oe Sakura; Sasuke cambio mucho ¿No?

-Sí; bueno… etto…

Risas… Todas sabemos que Sasuke es el mismo cubo de hielo, pero; solo Sakura-san sabe qué pasa con ella.

-Digo; ¿No se sientes aburridas que Mi vago; Sai y Naruto se hayan ido de Misión?- suspira algo aburrida Temari.

-Sí, pero; regresaran de eso hay que tener fe; ellos son fuertes; pero… Bien yo me tengo que ir… creo que; no se siento que olvide algo importante en mi casa… - Dice Ino y me ve fugazmente a los ojos.

-apuesto que dejaste la plancha de pelo conectada Cerda…- menciona con burla Sakura-san.

-¡No Inventes frentona! ¡Creo que eso era! Oe; Hinata, ¿no es muy tarde para que vayas a tu casa? – pronuncia Ino mirándome y yo sé que significa esa mirada.

-Etto; si, creo que sí. Gomen Chicas pero me voy… Etto Ino-san, ¿Puedes pasarme dejando? – pregunto con la clara intención de que diga que sí.

-Claro; adiós chicas y frentona; espero que Sasuke-kun se tarde 5 días.

-Oe, Cerda, que Sai… Bueno; ojala que venga más indiscreto que antes…

-Adiós, Buenas Noches… - todas desean y salimos del restaurante; caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha.

Llegamos a un callejón y en ese momento…

Me empuja y estoy contra la pared.

La rubia de cabello largo y cuerpo escultural esta frente a mí; Ino… Mi amiga y algo más…

Veo sus ojos azules como el cielo en buen día brillar y su bella sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Sus manos acarician mi cabello y se acerca a mi oreja; lenta y sensualmente. Susurra y su voz es seductora y dulce.

-Hinata… ¿vamos a mi casa? – su mano viaja a la mía y en respuesta entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Ella se separa y retomamos el camino; agarradas de la mano en la oscuridad.

Fin Flashback

¿Cómo Yo pude quedar en esta situación? Me costó una vida que Naruto-kun se fijara en mí, que me amara; y sé que me ama; así como yo lo amo a él. Me enseño a que debía ser fuerte; a que yo podía hacer lo que me propusiera a no ser yo.

Pero Ino… la veo de reojo y veo la expresión de calma y una leve sonrisa que se refleja en sus ojos.

Ella me enseño que podía hacer lo que sea; a probar lo que yo quisiera, a ser yo y soltarme como mujer. La sensación de lo que he hecho con ella, es refrescante; la siento cada vez que nos tomamos de las manos.

El recordar los besos y las caricias con ella hace que me ruborice; etto; yo no creí que fuera capaz de muchas cosas hasta que las probé con ella; hasta que; sentí que quería hacerlo y las disfrute con Ino-san. Solo con ella.

¿Cómo puedo hacerle eso a Naruto-kun? Lo he pensado; pero; cada vez que estoy con ella, nada importa. Así como ahora.

Siento como aprieta el agarre y me doy cuenta que llegamos a su casa. La casa Yamanaka.

Ingresamos y veo que no hay nadie. Todo está tranquilo y a oscuras.

-Tú mama…

-Está de guardia en el hospital y seguro no viene en la noche – contesta; me sonríe y me toma de la mano – ven vamos arriba.

Subimos las escaleras y siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas; ya todo comenzara y aunque deba arrepentirme, no puedo; nunca puedo.

Llegamos a su habitación y entro primero; la conozco bien; escucho como pone seguro y se sienta en la cama.

-¿No te piensas sentar?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Lo, lo siento Ino-san… etto…

-Ino; solo Ino, Hinata… ven siéntate – hace ademan de que me siente y lo hago.

Ella se deja caer en la cama y yo solo la observo; su cabello esparcido en la cama y su cuerpo extendido gloriosa y apetitosamente en él.

-Sabes Hinata… me gusta cuando hablas, vamos; di algo de la cena de hoy.

La veo a los ojos y solo me pareció graciosa la mueca de aburrimiento de Temari-san – Temari-san; parece que se le está pegando las costumbres de Shikama…

-Ya has hablado demasiado – me dice y siento como sus manos acarician mis mejillas y me besa tiernamente; nunca nada es salvaje; todo aunque extremo o simple es lento y suave.

Su boca se mueve sobre la mía y yo; sigo la secuencia; mis manos se mueven a su cintura y ella sigue besándome; así, lento y perfecto. De repente ella se mueve y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Ino lleva un vestido azul y se ha subido hasta sus muslos por la abertura de sus piernas; se ha quitado sus tacones y nada más.

Yo llevo un vestido de botones al frente y mis zapatos también me los he quitado antes de sentarme en la cama. Acaricia mi cabello y enreda los dedos en mi cabeza; el beso ha unido nuestras lenguas y yo; ya no soy la tímida; ella desapareció esa mujer en mí; solo con ella.

-Hinata… quítame el vestido…- gime en mi boca y mis manos obedecen sus palabras llenas de lujuria. Voy tomándolo del ruedo y lo deslizó por encima de su cabeza; cortando el beso que nos tenía unidas. Veo su cuerpo y lleva bragas y bra de color azul; sus senos en el encaje se ven erguidos y sus bragas son diminutas. Ella es hermosa; Ino es hermosa.

-Hinata… sabía que esta noche estaría contigo; ¿Te gusta?- sus palabras me hacen pensar…

-Te lo has puesto… ¿Por mí?- pregunto.

Pone su cabeza de lado y su sonrisa llega a sus ojos; se ha puesto ese conjunto para mí. Sabe que me gusta usar encaje; me gusta el encaje y el color azul.

-Déjame… ver lo que hay para mi…- susurra y empieza a desabrochar uno a uno de los botones de mi vestido; naturalmente mi vestido se ha enrollado al sentarme así que después de cada botón suelto; mi cuerpo iba quedando a la vista de esos ojos azules tan femeninos y lujuriosos.

Llevo un bra blanco y bragas negras; el verla así encima de mi ha hecho que me excite y que mis enormes senos parezcan aún más grandes. Y que mis bragas se oscurezcan; me estoy mojando solo con verla.

-Kami, Hinata; en encanta el encaje en ti- dice y sus manos se mueven a mis hombros y bajan por mi espalda; buscando el broche de mi bra; mis manos están en sus muslos y no las muevo; solo espero que me toque; sentir su tacto en mi piel es demasiado relajante y a la vez extremo. Encuentra como toda una mujer el broche y lo suelta.

Las tiras se deslizan por mis hombros y al instante muevo mis brazos para deshacerme de él.

El azul maravillosos de sus ojos me ven con hambre; así que no duda en abalanzarse y meter uno de mis erectos pezones en su tibia y hermosa boca; gimo alto; oh Kami; eso estaba esperando.

Mis manos que descansaban en sus muslos se mueven a sus caderas y el aprieto contra mi cuerpo; sus manos masajean y excitan mis pezones; soy muy sensible y ni Naruto-kun puede tocarme tan hermosamente los senos como Ino-san.

Jala mis pezones rosados hacia ella y me arqueo; estoy sumamente mojada sé que puedo correrme con solo que me masajee un poco más.

Un poco más… un poco más… un poco más y grito de sentir la adrenalina cruzarme el cuerpo entero. Estuvo maravillosa, simplemente maravillosa.

Despega su boca de mis senos pero sus dedos siguen acariciándolos y yo; suelto su bra de un toque y me maravillo de sus senos; deseo tenerlos en mi boca; deseo tocarlos y que diga mi nombre; solo deseo hacerle lo mismo que ella a mí.

-Hi… ¡Hinata!...- Grita cuando muerdo su pezón; son tan deliciosos; su color; si textura; su tamaño; me gusta tocarlos y siempre que la veo; mi mirada; disimuladamente viaja a sus senos. Me gusta verlos.

No me doy abasto y deslizo una mano a sus bragas; está muy mojada; y se está frotando contra mi mano. Muevo un poco mis dedos y cuando quiero apartar un poco sus bragas ella se baja de mi regazo haciendo que jale su pezón y que grite del placer que seguro le causo.

-Hina…Hinata; que no te estorben – menciona y sensualmente baja su bragas; ella es hermosa; me ruborizo de verla completamente desnuda frente a mí; se agacha y hace que me siente al borde de la cama; me levanto un poco y baja mis bragas húmedas; dejando i clítoris a la vista; estoy realmente necesitada.

Se agacha y me toma de las caderas; saca su lengua y la presiona en mi hinchado clítoris.

-Kami… ¡Ino! – la tomo del cabello y ella jala y besa mi entrada y mi clítoris; mete un dedo y me vuelve loca; no sé porque nunca me he desmayado con ella si las emociones y sensaciones que hemos compartido han sido alucinantes. Una mano está en mi pezón Derecho y sigue jugando con mi entrada; me vengo y en eso ella mete dos dedos.

Se vuelve a sentar a horcajadas en mi sus dedos siguen en mi vagina; sus pechos están rozándose deliciosamente con los míos y meto 2 dedos en ella; ella se arquea; y nos besamos mientras ambas tratamos de embestirnos una a la otra.

-Hin… Hinata… mas… Ohh si… Más…

-Ino… Ahhh… si… ahí… si…- mientras nos besamos y ella salta metiéndose mis dedos más adentro de su vagina; en cuanto yo muevo mis caderas hacia adelante penetrándome sus dedos; al tiempo que nuestros senos se rozan y se excitan…

Casi; un poco más… un poco más…

Y me vengo; ella grita su orgasmo y sus altos son más pequeños.

Mis ojos perlas se encuentran con los suyos azules; esta con una sonrisa de satisfacción y su cuerpo esta sudado; hermosamente sudado y con mi perfume.

-Agradecería que no saques tus dedos de mí; Hinata…- su comentario me hace sonrojar y ella saca sus dedos de mí; me estremezco y lleva sus dedos a su boca; los lame y luego yo la beso.

-Te amo Hinata…- me dice entre mis labios; yo en cambio sonrió y me dejo caer de espaldas en la cama con ella y mis dedos en ella; ella se acomoda y susurro…

-Yo también te amo Ino-san- sonríe y acaricia mi cabello, quitándolo de mi cara.

-No saques tus dedos; quiero dormir sintiéndote dentro de mí- dice adormilada y nos quedamos dormidas.

La luz se cola por la ventana; estamos abrazadas y mis dedos siguen dentro de ella; me hizo llegar 2 veces ayer; le debo una; así que muevo mis dedos en embestidas dentro de ella; le abro las piernas y dormida ella sube su pelvis; y masajea sus pezones. Le quito una mano de un pecho y me encargo de el mientras la sigo embistiendo; ella jadea y pide; cuando…

-Ino… estoy en casa… - Ino despierta pero no sé si detenerme; ella me hace ademan de que no me detenga y recuerdo que la puerta tiene seguro.

-Mama… No Grites que Hinata está en casa- dice ahogando un gemido.

-Bien Hija; iré a dormir; cuídate- y se escuchan pasos en la escalera.

Ino toca mis pechos y mueve su pelvis contra mis dedos y susurra en mi oreja:

-Sera mejor que no grites; podrían escucharnos…

Esa mañana ahogue mil gritos; mil gemidos y más; porque ella me enseño no solo a complacerla; Ino, mi amiga rubia; me enseño a complacerme a pesar de la situación…

...

 **Notas Finales** : Si les gusto, bien y si no; no dejen reviews.

Ashley; hermosa; este pues es un Fic solo para ti; espero te guste y te amo; y adoro…

Sayonara Gabii…


End file.
